


Attention Seeking

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: But it's Deadpool, Flirting, M/M, So it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wade wound up in the Bludhaven. Poor Dick.





	Attention Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).

"Don't much care for guns," the man in blue and black said, as he dropped two separate goons on his entry to the fight. That stretching split kick had not given Deadpool the best look at the ass, but that was remedied half a second later.

He'd heard the local hero was fine, but there was fine and then there was perfection.

"Care much for boys that use them?" Deadpool quipped at him.

Nightwing didn't even bat an eyelash at the flirting. "Might have had a few in my past, but you're already on my bad side. My perps are bleeding."

"Honey, you don't have a bad side."

* * *

"Do you make a habit of getting tied up?" Deadpool asked, even as he flipped a knife through the air, cutting the binding cord keeping Nightwing's hands up over his head.

"Hazard of the job," Nightwing answered, joining the fight despite his hands still being tied to one another. 

"Want to try to take it up as a hobby?"

"Want to actually be useful and help finish this fight?" was the quick rejoinder.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"You're cute."

Deadpool was pretty sure Nightwing was warming up to him. That comeback hadn't even gotten the politely exasperated look his way.

* * *

"It's my favorite walking case of neuroses cleverly disguised as a hero," Deadpool said cheerfully. "Drink?"

"Not now. Witnesses put you at the scene of the case I was working on."

Deadpool looked at the local hero, and decided he really couldn't read him this time. "I didn't kill him."

"No. And… I wanted to say thank you. Now the other victims will have closure, knowing for certain he was caught."

That set Deadpool back a moment, before he caught himself. "Can I get a thank you date?"

"No," Nightwing answered swiftly.


End file.
